The use of so-called safety glazing or penetration resistant glazing for windows, windshields and the like utilizing polycarbonate resin layers as a structural component are well known. For example, glass polycarbonate resin laminates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,614, the glass and polycarbonate being sealed together by an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,768 describes laminates of relatively thick glass having a comparatively thin polycarbonate foil inserted therebetween and adhered thereto. While such prior art laminates of this general type are useful for certain purposes, the interlayers or adhesives employed often have low adhesion to polycarbonate or are incompatible to the extent that the polycarbonate is attacked to the point of hazing, stress cracking and even delamination. There is a need for materials which are characterized by superior penetration and spall resistance and which, at the same time, are relatively light in weight and have good clarity, strength and integrity all over the wide range of temperatures, and it is a primary object of the present invention to provide such materials.